Dangerous Game
by casperlily
Summary: It has been two years since the Clone Wars started. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and a team of jedi have been sent to explore a newly located planet and make sure there aren't any secret Separatist bases hidden. When disaster strikes, it's up to Anakin, Obi-Wan, an
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns everything to do with Star Wars. I do not own any of the characters, except for my OC, Saraah.

Since Saraah is a made up character I guess I should fill you in on who she is. Saraah is around Anakin's age and has trained along side him. Garen is her master and is very close friends with Anakin. However, there is no love interest between them. None.

Chapter 1.

The flakes of snow swirled around Anakin as he tried to make his way up the mountain. He could barely see the back of Obi-Wan through the blizzard. They had been sent, along with several other Jedi, to search for any remaining Separatist troops located on the newly located planet. None had been found so far. Anakin grumbled as he trudged on through the snow. His feet were numb and the icy wind burned his face. The thought of returning home and being able to see a certain someone was the only thing that could warm him up now.

Up ahead, Obi-Wan could sense Anakin's displeasure here. He smiled to himself as he waited for Anakin to catch up.

"What are you so happy about?" Anakin asked loudly as he came up to him.

"Oh, I was just remembering the first time you experienced playing in the snow. You were fascinated by it."

"Well, that was before we got into this war. Now I have to watch out for getting blown up, instead of getting hit by a snowball."

Anakin heard Obi-wan laugh, but the sound was soon deafened as a gust of wind blew past his ear. Together they trudged up the mountain in silence until they reached the rest of the Jedi huddled near the opening of a cave.

"We were beginning to wonder if you two were ever going to show up or not,"Garen called over the harsh winds.

"We had a nasty run in with an angry wampa,"Obi-Wan responded.

"Did you find anything?" Saraah asked coming up behind Garen. She looked noticeably cold with her flushed cheeks and shivering body. A Jedi's cloak was not the best protection against the cold.

"Nothing. All the caves were completely empty," Anakin said pulling Saraah into a warm embrace.

"My guess is that Dooku has finally given up trying to take control over this planet," Garen said.

"Dooku wouldn't give up so easily," Obi-Wan said frowning. "He may be a bit crazy, but he's not stupid. I have a bad feeling that we haven't seen the last of him here."

"Well, whether he's here or not, we'll soon find out," Garen said, bringing them up closer to the cave. "This is the last cavern to search. Saraah and I are going to take a look around before it gets too dark and the temperature drops."

"I think it already has dropped," Anakin muttered to Saraah. She laughed as she turned to follow Garen.

"Good luck!" Obi-Wan called to them. "And may the force be with you!"

They watched them go until their figures were swallowed by the darkness. "I sense something, Master," Anakin said, not taking his eyes off the cave.

"Don't worry. Garen knows what he's doing," Obi-Wan assured Anakin. "Now, come. We must greet the others."

"Do we have to," Anakin moaned.

"Unfortunately, yes," Obi-Wan said, eyeing Luminara. She being attracted to him had not faded once between each time they saw each other. Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure what brought on her sudden affection towards him, but he wasn't at all thrilled about it either.

"Hello," Luminara greeted Obi-Wan, batting her eye lashes at him.

"Uh, hello Master Luminara," Obi-Wan said. "It's, umm, good to see you again."

Obi-Wan could hear Anakin sniggering behind him and gave him a warning glare. But his glare turned into a smile when he saw who appeared behind him.

"Laughing at your master is not very Jedi-like," boomed the loud voice of Barriss Offee.

Anakin stopped laughing immediately and spun around to face her.

"Fortunately, you are not my master who does tell me what is Jedi-like," Anakin growled.

"Fortunately," she countered. "You will never be my padawan."

"It's a good thing I was never your padawan or I probably would have killed myself by now," Anakin shot back triumphantly.

"That's enough!" Obi-Wan said angrily. "Both of you aren't acting very Jedi-like."

Barriss looked as if she had been slapped in the face. Anakin just walked away heatedly. He knew what was coming next and he didn't need Obi-Wan lecturing him on behavior in front of everyone, especially Barriss.

As he had suspected, Obi-Wan came over to him. "Anakin, why must you two be at each others throats all the time?" Why can't you two just get along?"

"Sometimes you just don't someone. It's like you and the Chancellor," Anakin answered.

"Perhaps. At least I'm polite to him. You could try a little harder."

"Yes, Master," Anakin sighed, cooling down.

They stood there in silence watching the sky grow darker. Obi-Wan could feel the stress weighing Anakin down. Trials were coming up in a matter of weeks. Although, he could sense something else on his mind.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began softly. "Is there anything you'd-"

BOOM! Obi-Wan and Anakin were thrown to the ground by an incredible force. Anakin looked back in horror at the cave that was now pouring out smoke. Quickly jumping to there feet, they raced to the cave.

"Did you see what happened?" Obi-Wan shouted to Anakin.

"No, the blast threw me to the ground!" Anakin called back, desperately trying to see through the smoke. "We have to go in there and find them!"

"Alright, but-" Obi-Wan started, but Anakin had already charged in. "Anakin, wait!"

Obi-Wan followed after him. The smoke burned his eyes as he searched for Anakin. "Great. Now I've lost him too," he mumbled under his breath. He kept moving straight, or at least he hoped it was straight. It was impossible to tell with the black smoke, never mind that he was in a dark cave. He could sense Anakin. Just a bit closer, he thought, taking a couple more cautious steps.

"Master," he heard Anakin say. He could barely see his outline through the smoke. As best he could, he followed Anakin.

"Do you see anything?" he asked.

"Nope. I-" Anakin stopped in mid-sentence. "Wait a minute. I think I see one of their com links."

Obi-Wan looked to the spot Anakin was moving towards. Spotting it he peered carefully at the blinking red light. It looked like a com link, but...

"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan shouted a split second too late. The mine exploded as Anakin came up to it. Realization dawned on him as he was blown into the air and taken into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! This is short chapter, but I have another one in the works, so don't worry. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2.

"Anakin? Anakin, can you hear me? Anakin!"

Anakin's eyes flew open. Obi-Wan was kneeling down beside him. Looking around, he noticed that he was no longer in the cave.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That supposed comlink was actually a mine. Luckily, I pushed you out of the way almost a second too late."

"Thanks," Anakin said putting his hand gingerly to his head. He had a splitting headache that was bound to get worse. "Did you find them?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. I contacted the Jedi council and told them of there disappearance. We all suspect that the Separatists are behind it, but we can't be sure."

"Can't be sure!" Anakin said exasperated. "Isn't it a bit obvious?"

"Anakin, this is a new planet. We don't know if there's anyone living here who doesn't want us here. There are many possibilities to their disappearance. Don't assume anything."

"Fine. You've made your point, but what are we going to do?"

"We are going to return back to Coruscant and get you some medical attention," Obi-Wan said pointing to his arm. "Your arm got pretty cut up when you went for that mine. I patched it up best I could, but it needs to be properly taken care of."

"Back to Coruscant! What about Saraah and Garen? We have to go find them," Anakin said trying to get up, but his body yelled in pain at his every motion.

"There are plenty of other Jedi searching for them, Anakin?"

"But-"

"Anakin, you need rest," Obi-Wan insisted.

Anakin sighed knowing that there was no way he was going to win this one. Admitting defeat, he lay down into the snow and looked up into the night sky wishing he was anywhere but there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Padme's footsteps echoed as she walked down the dimly lit hallway in the Jedi Temple. It was very late. She had been sound asleep when Sabe woke her and informed her that she had been summoned to the Jedi Temple. No explanation was given, except just to report to the medic center immediately.

She wrung her hands together as she quickened her pace. Something isn't right, she thought. Why would they call me down in the middle of the night? Immediately? Why so urgent? If nothing's wrong, why immediately? That must mean something is wrong. Anakin. Her heart beating, she began to run. She could see the medic door. The corridor seemed to be stretching longer and longer with every step she took. She wanted to see Anakin, but at the same time dreading what she would find.

And then something happened. A sudden feeling of nausea swept over her. Stumbling a bit, she clutched her stomach. She began to break into a sweat. Her insides writhed and before she knew it, she threw up. All the energy drained from her and she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood at the foot of the bed where Anakin lay in a deep sleep. He had been put into anesthesia because the medic droids were working on his arm, which he knew from his padawan's experience wasn't pleseant and did not wish for him to go through it again.

"How much longer do you think it will take?" he asked the droid.

"Not much longer, sir," he responded politely.

"Good," Obi-Wan said, looking back at Anakin, who was starting to stir.

"How much did you give him when you put him to sleep?" he asked, noticing how Anakin was sweating. "Surely he shouldn't be waking now."

"No, we definitely-" the MD started, but Anakin had now begun mumbling.

"Padme, no, no, NO!" Anakin shot straight up knocking the poor little MD over. He grabbed onto his not fully mended arm and shouted in agony.

"Where is she!" Anakin yelled.

"Anakin, you have to calm down. Your arm-" Obi-Wan urged him trying to soothe him.

"_Where is she_!" he repeated with a force that startled Obi-Wan.

"Who?" "

"Padme!"

"I sent for her, just as you had asked me to," Obi-Wan said. "Although, it has been awhile. Perhaps I should- Anakin NO!"

Anakin had jumped out of bed and almost collapsed. His leg may have been patched up, but the pain certainly had not gone away. Stumbling to the door, Obi-Wan stopped him.

"Anakin, don't do this," he said practically holding him up. "Let me go. I'll find her. Just-"

"NO!" Anakin growled pushing him away. Openning the door, he limped out of the room, with Obi-Wan following close behind. He didn't have to go far though. There in front of him lay the crumbled body of Padme Amidala and next to her must have been her own pool of vomit.

"Padme, oh Padme," Anakin said hoarsely dropping down next to her. He scooped her up into his arms and brushed her hair from her sweaty face. Her body felt small and fragile in his strong arms. At his touch, she slowly openned her eyes and stared into his eyes.

"Anakin!" she cried tearfully, burying herself closer to his chest. "I was so worried. I thought-"

"Shhh..." he whispered craddlig her trembling body in his arms. He didn't want her to say anything they would later regret infront of Obi-Wan and he didn't wish to hear the rest of her thought.

"Perhaps, I should go tell the medics to make up a bed for her," Obi-Wan said, almost reading Anakin's mind.

"Yes, please," Anakin said softly, watching him turn away. "And master, I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan smiled at him and nodded. Anakin sat there holding Padme in silence for a short moment until he finally asked, "What happened my angel?"

"I don't know," she said looking up at him. "I just went all cold and then you came. Oh, Ani, I was so scared. I thought I lost you."

"Everything's alright," Anakin said kissing her lightly on her forehead. "I'm right here."

"Please, don't ever leave me," she whispered. "Just hold me."

"Don't worry," Anakin said buryig is face in her sweet scented hair. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
